


Hey You

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Series: 2019 TF Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, just two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: Hot Rod walked down the street, quietly watching out for anything that could be dangerous. But he didn’t expect to be jumped and pinned to the wall by someone with a familiar face.





	Hey You

Hot Rod walked down the street, quietly watching out for anything that could be dangerous. But he didn’t expect to be jumped and pinned to the wall by someone with a familiar face.

“Really?” Hot Rod asked, an optic ridge raised. Drift grinned, helm tilted to the side.

“Please, you’ve done it to me multiple times before the Allspark had been launched.” Hot Rod smirked.

“True.”

They stayed silent, enjoying their silent companionship and the solitude. Hot Rod nuzzled Drift’s helm, affection in E.M field and optics.

“So, how long do you think it’ll be till they realize we’re missing?” Hot Rod asked, curious to know what Drift thought. Drift pouted at him before answering, “They’re probably already looking for us or betting that we decided to kill each other.”

“Reeeeeeeally?” Hot Rod said. Drift shrugged.

“The latter is Crosshair’s bet anyways.” Hot Rod frowned. “He hasn’t been causing you trouble?” Hot Rod questioned, worried about what could have been said. Drift stared at him before smiling softly.

“After what you did to the last mech, I would be very surprised if Crosshair tried.” Drift snorted, “But then again, Crosshair doesn’t really have a sense of self-preservation, a little bit like a certain mech **I know**.” Hot Rod smirked.

“You know you love it!”

“True. And you better take that to your grave.”

“I will, I will! Jeez.”

The mechs pushed themselves off the crumbling wall, walking to a distant part of the city, catching up on what they missed on the other’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bayverse Hot Rod and Drift know each other


End file.
